A Thousand Years
by TheOneMagic
Summary: "From the day you "disappeared" I changed. I didn't change negatively, like some of our guild mates thought I would when I couldn't find you…" A Christmas present to my readers. One-shot/Song-fic. Nalu. (Just for the record I do NOT own the song "A Thousand Years," which is by Christina Perri, and the cover picture which is by alby90th from Deviantart)


**Disclaimer****: I don't own Fairy Tail and the song '**_**A Thousand Years'**_**. Fairy Tail is by Hiro Mashima while the song **_**'A Thousand Years'**_** is by Christina Perri. ****I also don't own the cover picture. It was created by alby90th on Deviantart. ****It is in the same universe as my stories ****The Black Mage and his Friends**** and ****X792,**** but this story takes place **_**in between **_**The Black Mage and his Friends**** and ****X792****.**

**All in Natsu's POV.**

**Start: 9/16/12 End: 12/25/12**

* * *

**July 7 X791**

I couldn't believe my eyes when the castle of Mercurius collapsed with you still inside… But once I realized that I wasn't imaging anything… I… I… I just broke down. I was crying and screaming your name along with the others. So was that really your destiny? To save us and just die along with the plan? Lucy… why… just why did you have to leave us?

**July 11 X791**

"Levy…"

"Hm? Natsu? What do you want?" Levy said prying herself from her letter. I had just come by to make sure she was okay, and I see that she was crying.

"Are you okay?" I asked her in a soft voice, knowing how much she, like myself, missed Lucy. Then she instantly broke down into tears.

"I…I missed… Lu-chan so much…" she said sobbing.

"… so do I Levy… so do I…"

"NATSU! LEVY!"

"Huh?" I said before noticing Lisanna running over to us. "Lisanna, be careful. You're just as injured as we are."

"Gomen. Are you two okay? You were crying just before."

"Kinda…" Levy responded quietly.

"Yeah… we are… what did you came here for?"

"Apparently the king is now conscious and has given us the okay to search through the ruins of the castle."

"So you mean…"

"We can search for Lucy! DON'T WORRY LUCY! I'M COMING!" I yelled out before I ran to our temporary infirmary. Before I knew it I tripped and fell on my face. Then I immediately got up, and started to run again but at a slower pace.

"But we don't know if…" Levy began.

I then blocked out whatever she was going to say. I don't want to think that… NO I can't think about it. If I don't think about it, it won't happen… right?

**July 13 X791**

"SEARCH HARDER EVERYONE!" I shouted at my guild mates.

"Natsu… just stop… we've been searching for an entire day already and we can't find anything."

"Shut up Gray!" I exclaimed.

"Well what if-"

"Don't' say it…" I said glaring at him.

"You have to face reality Natsu, she might not come back."

"Fine. If you don't want to search, then leave. I'll just look myself."

"Minna… I found something…"

"What is it Happy?" I said as I ran over to where he was.

"I-it's…" I looked and… it was a piece of Lucy's sleeve.

"I-I I won't believe this." I said running off to look for Lucy.

**July 23 X791**

"Natsu. Natsu. NATSU!"

"Huh?" I looked up and I saw that it was Lisanna and Happy who called me. "What do you want?"

"Aren't you coming?" Lisanna asked in a whisper almost.

"To what?" They looked at each other. Then I noticed that they were both wearing black…

"Ummm… never mind." Lisanna said before she left Happy and mine's home.

"Aye!" Happy said soon following Lisanna out the door.

"Maybe I should go to Lucy's funeral…" I said to myself. After about 5 minutes after Lisanna and Happy left, I went to Kardia Cathedral. As I walked closer and closer to Kardia Cathedral, I decided to hide from the eyes of my guild mates. When I arrived… they had already started the funeral…

"We are gathered here today… to remember Lucy Heartfilia, a celestial mage from Fairy Tail… the very person who saved our country of Fiore from the Eclipse Plan… she is a person… loved by all. Some who don't know her may say that she's weak, but in our eyes she is a strong mage… Her body… was never found… so it is fitting… that she is honored by this way… " The priest said slowly lowering his voice. Then there was complete silence. Levy was quietly sobbing while Gajeel was holding her. Both Mirajane and Erza were already on the floor crying while the others were trying to get them on their feet. Happy and Lisanna looked at the ground trying very hard not to cry while Gray was trying to get a response on the quiet, crying face of Juvia. Wendy was hugging Carla really hard to try to hold back the tears, but they soon came out. In general…everyone was crying… until Master spoke up.

"Minna… I've decided… we are not to talk about Lucy around Natsu."

"I-I agree with Master… Natsu loved Lucy… and it would pain him even more to remember her…" said the now sobbing Lisanna.

"Lisanna…" Mira began.

"It's true Mira-nee… we should do it…"

"Aye…it's for Natsu's sake…"

"…" Then everyone silently agreed with what Master and Lisanna said. They stood there in complete silence and after five minutes… they decided it was time to go. After everyone left, I went to her grave. Compared to all the other graves around her… Lucy's was the largest and the beautifully decorated. I then sat down.

"Lucy… why did you have to leave me and Fairy Tail… we miss you…"

**July 25 X791**

…I woke up from a dreamless sleep only to find out that Happy was gone… 'Maybe he went to the guild…' I thought to myself as I got off my bed to get changed. After I was done changing, I went to the guild. I walked into the guild… and there was no fighting. Everyone… was just depressed… No one was talking… they were just sitting there… looking depressed… Without anyone noticing, I sat down at a table far away from the others. I just sat there… thinking about everything that had happened this month… I thought about everything from your birthday all the way to when you… never mind. I suppose this is an eventful month. The month of your birthday… the month in which your mom died… the month in which the dragons disappeared… the month in which Happy and I first met you… and the month in which… we lost you… You know…I still remembered the time when Happy and I created our team with you. It was a happy day that day. I remembered the times when I would sneak into your bed and sleep with you… but now I can't do that… I don't think I have anything, other than the memorabilia of our past missions, that belongs to you… the only things that actually belongs you is in your apartment… Now that I think about it… isn't your rent due? …I think I should get so jewels to pay for your rent after all… it's the only thing that actually belongs to you that I have left…

I got up from my seat and walked over to the request board. There, I looked for a job that could pay your rent. I then spotted one that paid almost 3 times as much as your rent costs. It was a simple mission that required you to destroy a small monster terrorizing the village. I immediately grabbed it and went to tell Master about it. He reluctantly let me go do the mission. Then I left the guild without anyone noticing.

**July 31 X791**

I finally returned from my mission with more than enough jewels to pay your rent. I didn't even go to the guild… I went to your landlady to pay your rent. The landlady asked me why I was paying but I didn't reply. After paying your rent for the month, I went to the guild where I was hugged by Happy.

"Natsuuu… You're back…"

"Sorry Happy… I just thought that I could just rethink about everything that happened this month…"

"Oh… okay… But you missed out…"

"Missed out what?"

"Rogue and Frosch joined the guild…" Happy said in a whisper-like way.

"Oh… okay… good for them… I think I'm just gonna go out for a walk…" I said before walking away. I could tell Happy was surprised of my reaction to Rogue and Frosch joining our guild. I don't really mind since I don't think Sting and Rogue were actually mean or anything. I think their personality (well mostly Sting's) was mostly influenced by the way of Sabertooth and that's why they acted that way…

Anyways I headed out into the streets of Magnolia to get to the Kardia Cathedral. Once I was there, I went to your grave. When I found your grave, I sat down and started to tell you all about the things that happened on the mission.

**October 14 X791**

4 months… it took us this long to finally return back to normal, however… it wasn't exactly "normal" without you here Lucy. Everyone is still depressed and not fighting. The only thing that we got back to normal was that we finally went on jobs. Also… everyone's injuries eventually healed themselves, but they left scars that lasts forever. If you ask me… Levy had the most trifling scar. Unlike the other guild members who had scars on their arms or legs… Levy's was on her face where it was visible. Despite this, Levy never tried to cover it up. From afar Levy's scar isn't visible, however when you looked at her up close you'll see how bad it really was. Even with the hurtful comments about her scar from others outside the guild, she never did try to cover it up. I think it was because she wasn't afraid of what others said about her… but I never can be too sure…

**October 22 X791**

Today, I went to your apartment, and sat there reminiscing all the times you and I spent together with the guild. Eventually I fell asleep in your apartment. My dream sort of went like this:

"_Igneel! What's that song you're listening to?" I asked him pointing to the lacrima set near him._

"_Oh Natsu… it's a song by a person I know who wrote it for someone that they loved."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, really. When you get older Natsu, you should sing this song to the person you love."_

"_But how would I know if I love them or not?"_

"_You just do Natsu. You just do."_

"_Okay…" I said before continuing listening to the person singing on the lacrima. I didn't see anyone through it since it was only a… ummm… hearing lacrima. The person singing had a pretty voice that sounded familiar, but I soon shook it off and continued listening to the song._

After I woke up, I strangely remembered the chords and lyrics to the song. Hmmm… maybe it's a sign…

**October 26 X791**

"Hey Gajeel…"

"What Salamander?"

"Do you know where to find an acoustic guitar?"

"Yeah I do. Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to play the guitar."

"Okay… c'mon follow me," he said leading me out the guild. After walking for 5 minutes, we come across a music store. Once we entered the store, the owner greeted Gajeel. Then Gajeel explained that I needed to find an acoustic guitar, and the owner gladly helped me find one. Eventually I found the guitar I was looking for. It costed around 90,000 jewels. Once I paid for it, I thanked Gajeel and the storeowner and went home. When I arrived at Happy and mine's home, I placed the guitar in a secret closet that Happy didn't know we had. Afterwards I went back to the guild to get another job so that I can pay your rent.

**November 3 X791**

Lucy. Can you guess what happened today? Gajeel actually asked Levy on a date. You should've been there Lucy; she was crying tears of joy. I never seen her this happy since… the third day of the Grand Magic Games…

**November 4 X791**

Lucy… I'm sorry… I'm not going to be able to visit you until after I'm done with this S-class mission. I'm going with Happy, Wendy, Carla, Erza, and Gray to this unknown island to find this goblin terrorizing the villagers. Wish me luck Lucy.

**November 13 X791**

I'm back Lucy. The mission was easy. We each got paid 10 million jewels. It could pay your rent for about… darn it. I can't think with this huge number in my head. All I know is that I can pay your rent.

**November 15 X791**

Today, I finally started to practice playing the guitar… it was hard Lucy. I did get help from Gajeel who taught me how to tune. So the only thing I got down from playing the guitar is how to tune it… But I won't give up! I'll practice and practice until I get it!

**November 22 X791**

Lucy! Happy Thanksgiving. I'm thankful that I met you, but since I couldn't give you something physically, I decided to send the entire day at your grave. To be honest, I don't think you're dead or anything… I just think that I can just communicate with you through this grave.

**November 30 X791**

Guess what Lucy? I can finally play on the guitar! Now I only need to learn how to sing the song. It can't be too hard. After all… I have enough time since we're not having the S-Class Exam this year… It's a shame, but at least I have more time to practice and train.

**December 7 X791**

I finally learned the song Lucy. I don't know where I should sing this to you. I think I might sing this at the guild. I think I might sing this near Christmas or whenever we have a party.

**December 24 X791**

"Merry Christmas Natsu." Happy said as he passed me a present.

"Merry Christmas to you too Happy." I said giving him his present. After we gave each other our gifts, we grabbed the gifts for the other guild members leaving our gifts to each other on our dinner table to open tomorrow. Then we went to the guild where we greeted everyone with a "Merry Christmas" and handed out their presents.

Later Mira decided to sing a Christmas-y song she wrote herself. After she was done singing, I asked her to let me sing next. She was surprised but soon let me sing on stage after I got my guitar.

"Hey guys." I said into the microphone getting everyone's attention. "Merry Christmas… I… I don't know what to say and all but I'm going to sing a song… dedicated to Lucy. I know what you're all thinking… no… I didn't write this song… I heard this song one day when I was with Igneel… and it kind of reminds me of how I feel about Lucy…"

"But anyways… here's the song. It's called _**'A Thousand Years'**_. I hope you guys enjoy it…" I said before beginning to strum my guitar.

**"A Thousand Years"**

_Heart beats fast,_

_Colors and Promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

When I was singing this part, I remembered that time where I was afraid to love when both Igneel and Lisanna left, but when I met you Lucy, I think I felt something. I wasn't sure about what to do so I just acted like I normally would've around others.

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One Step Closer_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand Years_

_I'll love you for a _

_Thousand more_

To be honest, I was worried about how you felt when Lisanna came back from Edolas. I wasn't sure if you would feel jealous or anything or if you thought I would forget about you. That wasn't the case. I could never forget about you Luce. Lisanna and I are practically siblings and not "more than friends", so there was no need to be afraid…

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything_

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

I still remembered the time when Phantom Lord kidnapped you. You know… I didn't waste a single minute looking for you when I heard you were kidnapped. I also remembered that time where you became one with that Infinity Clock and managed to save everyone from it. When you were sent flying out I swear I was running 5 miles in 1 minute so that I could catch you in time.

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One Step Closer_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand Years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought _

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a _

_Thousand Years_

_I'll love you for a _

_Thousand more_

I never forgot what you said to me before you teleported me outside Mercuius… you said that you loved me…

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a _

_Thousand Years_

_I'll love you for a _

_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought _

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand Years _

_I'll love you for a _

_Thousand more_

I continued to play until the true end of the song on my guitar. After I was done finishing the song, I told everyone thanks for listening to me sing and soon left the stage.

"Natsu… that was a beautiful song…" Lisanna told me wiping a tear from her face.

"Lu-chan would be so happy right now…" Levy cried.

"That was amazing Natsu-san." Wendy told me.

"You're a man!" yelled Elfman who was crying along with Evergreen.

"G-good job Natsu." Erza said.

"I didn't know you had it in you Salamander."

"It was soo beautiful…" cried Mira.

"Aye." Happy added.

"Thanks. Happy… do you want to go home now? It's getting late."

"Sure." And with that I thanked everyone again and left the guild with Happy and the gifts we received from our guild mates. After 15 minutes, Happy and I arrived at our home.

"Ne… Natsu… who originally wrote the song you sang?"

"I'm not sure. But like I said before… I heard it while being with Igneel one day."

"Ahh well it's a pretty song…"

"Yeah… it is… I hoped Lucy liked it…" I said whispering the last part.

"Umm… Natsu… do you really think Lucy is still alive?"

"Anything's possible Happy."

"Okay…"

"We really should be getting to bed…"

"Aye."

"Night Happy."

"Night Natsu."

"Oh and Happy… Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too Natsu."

And with that Happy and I turned out the lights and went to sleep in our bed. As soon as Happy touched his bed, he fell asleep. I however didn't fall automatically asleep. I just thought about everything had happened… From the day you "disappeared" I changed. I didn't change negatively, like some of our guild mates thought I would when I couldn't find you…

Anyways… I soon thought about all the times I spent with you, like the time Happy and I uprooted that Rainbow Sakura Tree so you can still see it. After a few minutes of reminiscing, I soon began to feel sleepy. As soon as I began to feel sleepy my eyes began to feel heavy. Then I sensed someone's presence. I was too tired to open my eyes so I just let them be. I then felt that someone looking over me. The person then came towards my ears and whispered, "Thanks for that song Natsu." Then the person then kisses me on my cheek.

Then I opened my eyes and looked around. I couldn't find anyone near. That voice… it was Lucy's… I then touched my cheek. The kiss… it felt so real… Maybe Lucy was here and just disappeared by using her magic… maybe… After thinking about that, my eyes began to get heavy again, so I laid down on my bed.

'_Maybe you are alive Lucy… but where are you? I guess it doesn't matter where you are… but to me…it only matters if safe and well. Wherever you are Lucy… just know that I want to see you… well but then again… everyone wants to see you… so please come back soon will ya? Also… the most important thing that I want to tell you (if you can hear me that is) is that I love you Lucy.' _

'_I love you too Natsu…'_ It was the last thought I heard before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and have yourself a merry little christmas :) **

**Oh and if you're wondering why at the beginning is says 9/16~ 12/25, it's because I wrote this one-shot during that period of time. I wanted it to be perfect if you couldn't tell. And this is my first song-fic so yeah tell me if it's okay or not.**

**If you have any other questions please ask. Again, thanks for reading.**


End file.
